Boromirs letzte Nacht in Gondor
by 14 all and all 41
Summary: Tjaa, hier wird die letzte Nacht beschreiben, die Boromir in Gondor verbracht hatte. Es ist ein Oneshot alsoo COMPLETE


Schoo, nu hab ich schon wieder ein Oneshot geschreieb, ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Lasst mich euch mal erzählen, wie es zu diesem Oneshot kam, das ist nämlich eine eigene ganz lustige Geschichte.

Aalso, wir waren mit der Klasse für drei Tage auf TRO (Tage religiöser Orientierung)(Von wegen religiöse Orientierung) Naja, da war es halt ziemlich langweilig, weil die Jugendbildungsstätte ziemlich weit außerhalb lag. Die Pausen waren ziemlich kurz und ein Gang in die Stadt lohnte sich halt nicht. Meine beiden Freundinnen und ich saßen halt in unserem Zimmer und ham uns schrecklich gelangweilt.

Ich hatte dann halt meine Mappe mit meinen ganzen Geschichten mit und hab ein paar vorgelesen. Dann kamen wir zu einer etwas expliziten Stelle (Ich glaube ihr wisst, was ich meine Hallo, SEX)

Ham wir halt stumpf auch vorgelesen und dannmeinte eine meiner Freundinnen, sie könnte so etwas auch schreiben, die andere meinte das dann auch und dann kam halt irgendwie ein Wettbewerb zustande.Wer schreibt die beste Slash Geschichte. Da wir eh nichts besseres zu tun hatten, ham wir uns halt gedacht warum denn net.

Also hat jeder seinen eigenen Oneshot geschreien. Der Haken? Wirhaben ein Thema(HP HdR und so) vorgesagt bekommen, also in meinem Fall HdR und mussten denSlash miteiner Person aus dem vorgesagten Thema und einer der Anwesenden Personen schreiben.

Also ist Elisabeth, eine meiner Freundinne, die ich mit Boromir aus HdR irgendwie zusammen bringen musste.Eine andere Freundin musste mich mit Lucius Malfoy zusammen Bringen und die andere wurdemit dem Dracula ausVan Helsing verkuppelt. Deswegen auch der HdR untypische Name Elisabeth.

Wer gewonnen hat? Keine hanung, bis jetzt bin ich die einzige, die diese Aufgabe zu Ende gebracht hat XD

Naja,viel Spass mit dem Oneshot

* * *

Lieber Boromir,

ich muss mit dir reden, treffen wir uns heute Abend im Garten?

Es ist wichtig! Bitte komm.

Lizzie

Elisabeth faltete den Brief zusammen undgab ihn einem der Laufburschen. Sie musste unbedingt mir Boromir sprechen, jetzt heute abend. Morgen würde er bereits weg sein und es vielleicht nie erfahren.

Seit ihrer Kindheit waren die beiden miteinander befreundet gewesen, sie waren zusammen aufgewachsen , hatten zusammen gelacht und geweint. Hatten gestritten und sich wieder versöhnt und ihre Freundschaft hatte nie abgenommen, nein war eher noch stärker geworden.

Doch nun, seit knapp zwei Jahren, war da für Elisabeth immer mehr gewesen und ehe sie es sich versah, hatte sie sich verliebt. Verliebt in den Sohn von Denetor. In Boromir. Er wusste es nicht, wie sollte er auch. Sie war wie immer zu ihm gewesen, hatte weiterhin die gute Freundin gespielt, doch nun konnte und wollte sie es nicht mehr.

Morgen würde er weg sein, Morgen würde er für lange Zeit nicht mehr wieder kommen, denn der Ritt nach Bruchtal war lang und beschwerlich. Sie musste es ihm sagen und auf das beste hoffen.

De ganzen tag über war sie unruhig und nachlässig und nervös. Würde er wirklich kommen, würde er überhaupt zeit für sie haben. Würde sie sich trauen es ihm zu sagen?

Viel zu früh tauchte sie im garten auf und bemerkte erst einmal enttäuscht, dass er nicht da war. Warum sollte er auch kommen? Sie setzte sich auf die Bank und wartete. Sie wartete und wartete und es wurde immer dunkler und ihre Hoffnung sank, dass er kommen würde.

Schließlich, als die untergehende Sonne alles in ein rötliches Licht tauchte, eine Zeit, die sie stets die Goldene Stunde zu nennen pflegte, da alles, was man sah einen rot-goldenen Glanz bekam, ertönten Schritte hinter ihr.

Sie drehte sich herum und sah, Boromir, wie er mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu kam. Doch anders, als alles andere, was sie sah, tauchte das rot-goldene Licht ihn nicht in schönen Glanz, nein er sah nicht mehr aus, wie ihr Boromir, den sie kannte und liebte. In diesem Licht sah er unwirklich, gespensterhaft und bedrohlich aus.

„Elisabeth?", ertönte seine fragende Stimme und ihr lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sie hatte angst, furchtbare Angst. Doch wovor hatte sie Angst? Vor Boromir, oder um ihn selbst.

Er trat näher an sie heran und plötzlich verschwand die Erscheinung. Sie schob ihre angst beiseite und lächelte. Sie rückte etwas zur Seite und bedeutete ihm sich zu setzen. „Wann reist du Morgen ab?", fragte sie und unterdrückte das zittern, dass ihr Stimme annehmen wollte.

„Früh morgens", antwortete er und Elisabeth fragte weiter „Wirst du sehr lange fort sein?" Dieses mal antwortete er nicht, sondern nickte nur. Sein schweigen .entmutigte sie und bevor sie diesen gänzlich verlor, griff sie nach seiner Hand und kratzte alles was übrig geblieben war zusammen.

Er sah sie erst irritiert an, doch dieser Blick verschwand, als sie ihm tief in die Augen sah. „Boro, ich wollte mit dir reden, weil ich es einfach los werden muss. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus und bevor du morgen abreist, möchte ich, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Ja, du hast richtig gehört, ich liebe dich. So lange schon und ich war zu feige um es dir zu sagen, aber ich kann es einfach nicht mehr bei mir behalten."

Nun weiteten sich seine Augen erstaunt und er öffnete und schloss den Mund, ganz, als ob er nicht wüsste, was er sagen sollte. Sie war verzweifelt, sie würde ganz sicher eine Abfuhr bekommen, sonst hätte er sie doch sicher schon geküsst. „Sag doch was Boromir."

Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf „Wow, das hätte ich nicht erwartet." Er lachte verlegen und Elisabeths Mut sank. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie senkte beschämt den Kopf. Er bemerkte ihre Niedergeschlagenheit und wurde wieder ernst. Er hob eine Hand und legte sie auf ihre Wange „Lizzie, warum weinst du?", fragte er und streichelte über die zarte Haut ihrer Wange.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Boromir wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war keine Mann, der seine Gefühle frei heraus sagen konnte. Doch jetzt musste er seinen Stolz bekämpfen und eben diese frei heraus sagen.

Er beugte sich vor und küsste die sanft. Ihre Lippen waren warm und weich und Boromir, der sich schon lange gewünscht hatte diese Lippen kosten zu dürfen, glaubte vor Freude zu platzen. Nur widerwillig löste er seine Lippen wieder von ihren und sah ihr nun seinerseits tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich doch auch Lizzie", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme und nun flossen Tränen des Glücks aus ihren Augen. Ihre Lippen zitterten und sie warf sich an seine Brust. Sie schluchzte leise und klammerte sich an ihn. Verwirrt tätschelte er ihr den Rücken und fragte „was ist denn, hab ich was falsches gesagt?" Sie weinte nur noch lauter und klammerte sich noch fester an ihn.

Es dauerte lange, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und plötzlich fing sie an zu lachen. Sie lag immer noch in Boromirs Armen und kicherte leise in sein Gewand. Boromir wurde es langsam zu bunt. Er packte sie an den Schultern und sah sie ernst an. „Was ist nur los mit dir Lizzie, so kenne ich dich gar nicht."

Ihr kichern verstummte und sie lächelte glücklich. „Ich freue mich ur so, dass du mich auch liebst." Glücklich warf sie sich wieder in seine Arme und küsste ihn verlangend. Boromir wusste nicht mehr was er tat, wie von selbst drückte er Elisabeth rücklings auf die Bank und legte sich auf sie. Er küsste sie wieder und wieder oh wie sehr hatte er sich dies gewünscht, wie oft war er Nachts aus solchen Träumen aufgewacht, nur um festzustellen, dass die Realität ganz anders aussah.

Doch nun lag sie unter ihm, seine Elisabeth und seufzte leise in ihren Kuss hinein. Er saugte ihre Unterlippe ein und biss leicht drauf. Seine Zunge fuhr die Konturen ihrer Lippen nach und erforschte dann ihr feuchte warme Mundhöhle. Als sich ihre Zungen trafen, zuckte Elisabeth zusammen und stöhnte laut auf. Eisige, wundervolle Schauer jagten über ihren Rücken und auch Boromir drückte sich unbewusste immer enger an sie.

Sie hatte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen und strich ihm immer wieder über den Hals. Sie spürte seine Hände, die ihr Mieder öffneten, Jede einzelne seiner Berührungen auf ihrer nackte Haut brannte wie Feuer. Sie spürte seine dicke Beule überdeutlich an ihrer eigenen und sie atmete furchtbar schwer.

Er befreite sie aus ihrer engen Kleidung und liebkoste ihre Brüste mit zärtlicher Sanftheit. Sie krallte sich an ihm fest, hatte Angst zu fallen, Angst, das dies nur ein Traum war. Er biss sie leicht und sie schrie laut auf. Sie zitterte erregt und Boromir glaubte zu träumen. Sie war so wunderschön, wie sie unter ihm lag Die Wangen leicht gerötet, den Mund leicht geöffnet. Er ließ von ihren Brüsten ab du küsste sie hart und verlangend. Sie keuchte, zitterte und erwiderte seinen Kuss ebenso verlangend.

Ihre Hände stahlen sich zu seinem Hemd und kaum eine Minute später, flog dieses auf den Rasen. Boromir rieb seinen nackten Oberkörper an ihrem und stöhnte laut. Elisabeth keuchte auf, als seine rauen Brusthaare über ihren eigenen Oberkörper kratzten und sie spürte jedes einzelne seiner Haare an ihren Brustwarzen.

Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinen Haaren und zerwühlten sie erregt. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und glaubte zu platzen vor lauter Erregung. Sie presste sich immer enger an Boromir und biss ihn in die Halsbeuge ihre Fingernägel kratzen leicht über seinen Rücken.

Boromir konnte es ebenfalls nicht mehr aushalten, er zog ihr den Rock von den Hüften und warf ihn weit von sich. Nichts sollte ihn von ihr trennen. Eine Hand wanderte zwischen ihre Beine und Elizabeth schrei überrascht auf, als Boromir einen seiner Finger in ihr versenkte. Wieder senkte Boromir seinen Mund auf ihre Brustwarze und saugte so lange an ihr, bis sie sich ihm steil entgegen richtete.

Elisabeth glaubte zu ersticken, sie sah Sternchen und konnte gar nicht fassen, dass sie dies tatsächlich mit Boromir tat, dazu auch noch unter dem freien Sternenhimmel. Es war so wunderschön und wieder traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie küsste Boromirs Haare und warf den Kopf zurück, als er begann seinen Finger in ihr zu bewegen.

Boromir ließ von ihrer Brustwarze ab und küsste sie wieder wild und verlangend. Er biss ihr auf die Unterlippe, kämpfte mit ihrer um die Oberhand und schob gleich dazu einen weiteren Finger in sie. Ihr stöhnen und ihre kleinen Lustschreie waren wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Er steigerte den Rhythmus seiner Finger und beobachtete verzückt, wie Elisabeth sich unter ihm wand.

Elisabeth glaubte jeden Moment sterben zu müssen, so schön war es. Alle ihre Nerven standen in Flammen und sie zitterte wie verrückt. Die Stöhner kamen in einem Fluss aus ihrem Mund, den sie nicht kontrollieren konnte und sie spürte, wie ihre Anspannung wuchs.

Boromir steigerte das Tempo, mit dem seine Finger immer wieder in sie hämmerten und bereits kurze Zeit später, spürte er, wie sie sich unter ihm verkrampfte, wie sich jeder einzelne ihrer Inneren Muskeln um seine Finger zusammen zogen und sie einen lauten, erfüllten Stöhner ausstieß.

Er erstickte ihn mit einem gierigen Kuss und Elisabeth glaubte dass es nicht mehr besser werden konnte. Doch es wurde besser und wie. Boromir zog sich seine Hose aus und befreite seine nun wirklich riesige, stahlharte Erektion. Während sie sich küssten, versenkte er sich mit einem lauten Keuchen tief und fest in sie. Auch Elisabeth keuchte auf. Gott es war so schön, so verdammt heiß und so erregend. Er war groß, ziemlich groß und dazu auch noch so heiß.

Sie glaubte innerlich zu verbrennen, in Flammen zu stehen und wieder kam ihr alles ganz unwirklich vor. Niemals konnte ein einzelner Mensch so viel Glück empfinden, wie sie in diesem Moment. Sie flüsterte „Oh, Boromir, ich liebe dich so sehr." Sie strich ihm durch die Haare und küsste ihn verlangend. Er lächelte glücklich und sagte „Genau so sehr, wie ich dich auch liebe, Lizzie."

Er zog sich aus ihr zurück, nur um das nächste Mal noch schneller und noch tiefer in ihr zu versinken. Elisabeth schwebte wie auf Wolken, es fühlte sich einfach himmlisch an. Boromirs Brusthaare scheuerten sanft auf ihren Brüsten und seine eigenen Intimhaare trafen immer wieder mit ihren zusammen. Dies alles und noch viel mehr spürte sie überdeutlich.

Sie keuchte, stöhnte, schrie und zitterte und war so glücklich, dass sie schon wieder anfing zu weinen. Er sah sie erst irritiert an und wollte schon aufhören, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf und küsste ihn sanft. „Es ist gut Boromir, du tust mir nicht weh", sagte sie. Er nickte und verfiel in einen schnellen angenehmen Rhythmus.

Es war so ganz anders ihn selbst in sich zu haben, anstatt nur seine Finger. Er war so hart, und doch auch wieder weich, so sanft und doch auch wieder grob. Elisabeth konnte das Gefühl dass langsam in ihr hochstieg nicht beschreiben, es war so wunderbar, so erfüllend.

Ein ziehendes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus und eiskalte, wunderbare Schauer jagten stoßweise über ihren Rücken. Sie sah Boromir über sich, wie sein Gesicht sich bei jedem weiteren Stoß mehr verzerrte, spürte den Schweißfilm auf seiner Haut, als sie ihm eine Hand auf die Behaarte Brust legte.

Sie stöhnte wieder laut auf und mit jedem weiteren seiner Stöße, wuchs das ziehende Gefühl in ihrem Magen. Boromir veränderte den Winkel und stieß in eine vollkommen andere Richtung. Nun, war es komplett vorbei, sie konnte nicht mehr. Mit einem lauten Keuchen, überrollte sie der Orgasmus, sie ließ sich von ihm tragen, zuckte unkontrolliert und eine riesige Hitzewelle raste durch ihren Körper.

Alle Muskeln, die sie besaß, schienen sich zusammenzuziehen, wollten Boromir noch tiefer in sich hinein ziehen und ihn auch dort behalten. Doch er stieß unbehelligt weiter in sie, steigerte ihren Orgasmus ins unermessliche, bis er sich ebenfalls mit einem Schrei in sie ergoss.

Immer noch zuckend, pressten sich die beiden noch enger aneinander und küssten sich wild und verlangend. Schließlich, als sich beide erholt hatten, lagen sie Arm in Arm auf der Bank und Boromir strich durch Elisabeths Haare, während die andere ihre Hand hielt.

Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzlich zusammen, als sie daran dachte, dass ihr Geliebter Morgen nicht mehr da sein würde. Doch Morgen war Morgen und Heute sollte sie diese Gedanken nicht zulassen. Sie drehte sich zu Boromir um und gab ihn einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie und wusste, dass diese gemeinsame Nacht noch lange nicht zu Ende war.


End file.
